


Captain Toad's Beachy Farts

by MsNessandLanky



Category: Super Mario 3D World, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Pants, Pants Pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNessandLanky/pseuds/MsNessandLanky
Summary: Captain Toad farts on the sandy beach of Isle Delfino's plaza.





	Captain Toad's Beachy Farts

Captain Toad farted as he was on the sandy beach of Delfino Plaza, sighing of relief as he was filling up his stinky pants with huge farts.

"Ooh... I just love passing gas!" Captain Toad exclaimed as he patted his flatulent butt, making deep pitched poots as he playfully stuck his tongue out. "They're so relieving, and fun! I can do this all day!"

The various Piantas populating the main city of Isle Delfino watched in disgust as they couldn't believe how gross this toad captain was. A green shelled Noki girl approached the blue Pianta playing the ukulele that was standing by the jail.

"Is there something wrong with that Toad?" The Noki asked as she seemed concerned about the gassy mushroom boy.

"I think so, but I've met a couple of Toads like him that take pleasure in breaking wind." The Pianta pointed out as he just kept playing music.

Captain Toad took in a deep breath as he let out an enormous wet fart, making a big brown stain appear on the back of his treasure tracker uniform, laughing as he enjoyed the feeling of having pooped his pants. The Pianta and Noki just exchanged glances as they continued making small chat while Captain Toad pooped out more pants pooping poots.


End file.
